ash su harem y sus hijas
by narutopealez
Summary: el titulo lo dice todo pero aqui va descripcion ash gana la primera liga de alola entoneces arceus va con diferentes niñas entregandolo a sus madres que son muchas chicas que conocen a ash como solucionara esto nuestro personaje principal


CAP 1 ARCEUS ME ODIA

Después de un buen tiempo de la llegada de nuestro héroe a Alola la región de lo llevaría a la fama debido a muchos cambios y atrayendo legendarios logrando salvar Alola del ataque de los ultraentes que tenían controlada a la dueña de Aether llamada samina así fue como se hizo conocido en Alola para luego ganar la primera liga de Alola para luego ganar la primera liga en Alola logrando su sueño, por las celebraciones se tomaba un descanso de una semana pero Ash no dejaba de entrenar

Ash: Decidueye utiliza Danza Pétalo, Pikachu Cola de Hierro a Decidueye, Incineroar Golpe Furia a Pikachu

En eso aparece mallow con una niña

Mallow: (Algo distraída) Ash alola

Ash: Mallow alola que haces por acá?

Entonces la niña de 4 años que venía con Mallow se va corriendo a Ash

Niña: Papi buenos días

Ash: ¿Como que papi?

Mallow: Yo te explico

Flashback de Mallow

Mallow: Tsareena quieres ir a la casa del Prof. Kukui

Tsareena: Tsa Ree {Si por que no}

En eso una luz llena la habitacion y aparece una niña con una Bounsweet Bebe y apareció Arceus el cual le dijo que la niña se llama Mia y que era su hija con Ash

Fin del flashback

Ash: Así que es nuestra hija

Mallow: Si y además me dijo que habrían más sorpresas

Ash: Oigan quieres unos pancakes vamos a ver a Noa  
Estaban en camino con Ash cargando a Mia en sus hombros cuando se encontraron con Lana y una niña ambas estaban de espadas

Ash: Alola Lana estas con alguna de tus hermanas

Lana: No exactamente (La niña se da la vuelta)

Niña: Hola papi

Lana: Ella es Luv

La niña era de unos 3 años y tenía gran parecido a su madre lo único que había heredado de su padre eran sus z en las mejillas y sus ojos

Mallow: (Sorprendida) Ash también con Lana

Lana: Como que también

Mallow: (le presenta a mia) es su papa

Lana: eso no es todo Arceus le trajo a ella con una popplio beb una era de Hoy y el otro de Su

Mallow: Ash como pudiste

Ash: yo no hice nada además es en el futuro así que ya serán jóvenes

Lana: la hija de Hoy se llama Ary y la hija de Su se llama Han +

Ash: bueno vamos por unos pancakes

Luv y mia: (al unisono) me cargan

Ash: claro

Lana y mallow: (al unisono) es tan tierno

Estaban en camino cuando ven que Lillie viene corriendo y atrás viene la señora Samina agarrando de la mano a una niña que tenía una Togedemaru bebe y cargando a una bebé

Ash: alola Lillie

Lillie: (Roja por vergüenza) Ash tengo que decirte algo (La señora Samina llega y le acerca a la niña) Es nuestra hija

Ash: Bueno y como se llama?

Samina: Bueno la pequeña se llama Aurora y yo también tengo que decir algo importante Ash, la bebe que traigo es tu hija y yo soy la madre

Ash: (Se desmaya)

Pikachu ve eso y decide darle un leve impactrueno

Ash: Que sueño para más raro

Todas: Es verdad

Samina: Lo siento Ash (Lo abraza y lo asfixia entre sus pechos)

Las chicas: Ash!  
Samina: (Soltándolo) Lo siento

Ash: Quieren pancakes  
Todas: Si!  
Al fin nuestro héroe y sus acompañantes llegaron con Noa y vieron el restaurant vacío  
Ash: Que raro este lugar siempre está lleno  
Noa: Alola Ash  
Lana: Que sucede porque esta vacío  
Noa: Es que tengo cuidar a esta bebe  
Ash: Es tu sobrina

Noa: (Roja como Scizor) Es mi hija se llama Nina y el papá es...  
Samina: Ash  
Noa: Como lo sabes?  
En eso Arceus aparece y empieza a narra

Arceus: Hay diversos futuros en los cuales el elegido tiene una familia numerosa debido a la ley de poligamia que pesa sobre el guardián del aura pero resulta que en todos los futuros el equipo Flare logra controlar a una criaturas llamadas ultraentes y a pokemon legendarios, esos futuros fueron destruidos y (Señalando a las niñas) ellas son las únicas sobrevivientes de sus futuros, así que ahora intentaran proteger este futuro, así que Ash tendrás que volver a Kanto

Ash: yo consigo boletos

Arceus: no te preocupes solo necesitamos a hoopa

Ash: hoopa

Aparece un anillo del cual sale hoopa y meray la cual carga una bebe

Hoopa: ashkan

Meray: hola ash, mira saluda a papi

Ash: meray tu también

Hoopa: (apareciendo 2 portales) nos vamos a Kanto

Lana: espera un rato voy por mis hermanas


End file.
